Even if you do make great inventions,
by KeiSakuto
Summary: those inventions will probably stuff up so bad that it can lead to a series of events that could potentially destroy everysingle galaxy and universe and parallel worlds just because you your great and stupid invention which inst a great invention anymore considering it just killed everyone and destroyed everything and in this case shinsukeingintamawillbeveryh appybecausehedestroysa
1. Chapter 1

My life is so boring. Schooldays are pratically the same. Weekends are pratically the same. Everyday is pratically the same. So who cares if this bomb explodes and the gas inside gets released and it spreads through all of Japan and they all turn into zombies and it ends all humanity. Why am i even in this mess?

A long time ago which wasn't that long...

What's this? An abandoned dog because of this ridiculous size? It's the same as me, an outcast from society. Better take it home as it has no owners.

I was wrong.

" Hey bitch, what the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING STEALING SADAHARU AND SHIT!"

I orange haired girl was chasing after the dog and kicked me in the stomach. That kick hurted, I could hear bones crack... What is this strength?!

I soon learnt that she came from another world with that dog, this ridiculous story about them being aliens... was very believable. Being blackmailed she and the dog along with two other people were now freeloading at my place.

" This place stinks! Gin-chan did you fart?"

" Kagura, don't you mean that this petty boy's apartment is too shitty?

" Gin-san, Kagura-chan. aren't you being a bit rude"

It seems that the other boy with the glasses is the only person with manners. He looks like a total nerd. Gin-san is the adult in the trio, but to be honest, he's more of a failure human being than those two. Kagura is just well, crazy and strong.

" The smell is coming from the massive shit your dog took, don't you three know anything about manners or privacy or forcing me to let you stay here at the cost of my life is a crime?"

Immediately I got punched. I've counted that's the 2nd time my bones broke today. But since this is fanfiction it wont injure me in battles, lol. It hurts..

" Anyways, what's your story? How on earth did you get here?"

There story was impossible for me to believe. A mechanic called Gengai made a teleporter which disturbed space and time so they entered a parallel universe which is our world. Now they want to get home and all they have is a communicater thing. Anways I told them that VidTech has the highest technology because they are the company who have invented, hovercrafts, rockets, lazer weapons, smartphones, you name it, they make it.

I wouldn't be too surprised if they made teleporters that can disturb space and time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Why am I standing in front of the door leading to the richest company in the world with aliens and humans from another world? Well I have no idea?

As soon as I walked in with Yorozuya ( Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi ) a buff man walked up to us. I assumed that he was like the security guard arround here. After all, this company has many rivals and terrorists will target this place.

"Um sorry but what business do you 4 have here? Also pets aren't allowed"

I could guess what will happen next...

Kagura seems pissed. She kicked the guard at the back the knees and he went flying out the door. She gave him an ugly face and spat on him. This girl acts like a drunk old guy more than an innocent girl.

"Sadaharu, wait outside"

After giving that command, the dog went out and stood there. Apart from his size and the fact he was crapping on the guard he was a really intelligent dog. I shouldn't be so impressed now. We made a huge scene and people are staring at us. The receptionist immediately rang the alarm and operated the P.A.

"Problem at level 1, a group of hooligans or possibly terrorists are causing trouble at front door. May guards please come and show the *guests* the way out"

That was very exaggerated and they are overreacting. Look, the other businessmen and people are running away. The receptionist is causing way more trouble than us just then.

"Guys, let's get on the elevator and go!"

" Which level?"

"The highest level!"

That was easier said then done. 10 muscular men showed up. They attempted to grab us. Holy Shit guys, run! Gin-san started to act retarded.

"Huh? Are you 10 gay men who wants me to join you guys? No thanks and GET LOST!"

He wildly swung the wooden sword he carried and it smacked about 3 of them in the face. The other 7 got pissed and they were beating up Gin-san so bad. Kagura was standing there picking her nose.

"Gin-chan after that speech your failing so bad!"

She was standing there laughing like a maniac. Shinpachi, being a useless four-eyes tries to pull one away from Gin-san but fails. What kind of person stands there laughing as her comrade gets beaten up? I gotta do something. This probably breaks a lot of laws and my morals but who cares?! I grabbed a taser from one of the guard's pocket and taser them. They faint and lie on the floor.

Gin-san stands up and kick on of the bodies. He acts as if nothing happened.

"HAHAHAHHAA it was your fault for detesting me. Look at my power!"

"Uh Gin-san, you realised I defeated them?"

Great, I broke a couple of laws to save him and he doesn't care. Anyways, we now head to the highest level to where we think the head of the company is. But I doubt there will be a teleporter given to these idiots who defeated their guards and caused panic at their company though.


End file.
